phoenixstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Star Empire
Political information Type of government: Devolved constitutional monarchy Founding Document: Declaration of a Star Empire Constitution: Aqua Star Charter Head of State: Emperor Head of Government: Emperor Commander-in chief: Supreme Commander Executive Branch: Senate Legislative branch: Senate Judicial Branch *Supreme Courts *Regional Courts Societal information Capital: Sarrassia Official Language *Mando'a *Galactic Basic Standard Currency: Dataries State religious body: Mandalorian Knights National holiday: Founder's Day The Aurora Star Empire, also known as the ASE or Aqua Empire, was the government established by mandalorian commander Jia'ga Venn to restore order after the collapse of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and Fel Empire due to unrelenting attacks of the One Sith. Organization overview "The galaxy is suffering and we have to change that its our duty. To restore the light of civilization and drive back the darkness." -Aurora Star Emperor Jia'ga Venn, 157;5 ABY The Aurora Star Empire was an Empire that emerged in 157 ABY after the fall of the GFFA and the Fel Empire due to nearly three years of unrelenting attacks of the One Sith leading to the devastating Battle of Bastion (Second Sith-Imperial War) which had reduced the once powerful fortress world into rumble, rendering it uninhabitable but also destroyed the power of all the existing governments from the Hutt Cartel to even the Mandalorian Clans. Without a central government and ideals of neither side having taken place the galaxy soon fell in a time of ecomonic depression and lawlessness that would later be known as the Fall which had lasted for over seventeen years. During the Fall, various attempts were made by the remnants of other lesser governments that were able to make it through relatively intact but with little of them prevailing in their goal to drive back the effects of the Fall with slavers and pirates triving with the governments sudden removal making large swathes of the galaxy free from them to roam. But that was only the beginning as rogue members of the pervious governments, ex-Imperial Warlords, former GFFA commanders and Sith began to carve out their own little fierfdoms repeating the actions of the First Imperial Civil War as each varied for control of what little of the galaxy they could access. The most heavily affected by the Second Sith-Imperial War was ironically the Sith themselves with most of their territory having been bombarded during the conflict leaving them homeless armed with only a handful of battlecruisers and the Dark Side of the Force while being under constant attack by former GFFA, ex-Imperial Warlords and third party forces that weakened them considerabilty over the years until they were able to resettle on the Jungle World of Dromund Kaas as they rebuilt their power. With most of the major players out of the way, the Mandalorian Clans emerged from their home system and spread their influence to the entire Mandalore Sector before heading to their former worlds and conquerering them. After nearly four years of Mandalorian expansion, Clan Venn rediscovered the world of Basilisk when one of them found a six year old human/echani child which would become known as Jia'ga Venn, the child was raised and trained to become a Mandalorian warrior. He grew and found that the supercommandos, the most elite and powerful unit in the galaxy at the time, was not enough to ensure the safety of Mandalorian people or their holding and so devised the creation of another unit that would known as the Bloodguard having used supercommandos and giving them even more advanced training. These commandos were feared throughout the galaxy due to their ferocity and zeal for battle along with their intense loyalty to their founder. Around 156 ABY, Jia'ga realized that the Mandalorians were not the beacon of hope and civilization that is needed to restore the galaxy and so he left taking the bloodguard with him along with two million other mandalorians who were disillusioned as well and forged the Aurora Star Empire, the galaxy's first glimpse of stability in seventeen long years. Government The Aurora Star Empire's government was a devolved constitutional monarchy with the Emperor and Royal Family holding most of the power within it as the Aurora Senate and Courts dealing with the day to day operations. The naval forces are commanded by the Supreme Commander of the Fleet who controlled the operations of the navy including coordinating with fleets thinking up strageties and battles with the Grand Admirals/Grand Generals being directly below them as they control an entire sector fleet and armies, organizing task forces and running the defense of their assigned sector. Below the Grand Admirals/Grand Generals are the High Admirals/Moffs which command smaller individual fleets and look over the security of important worlds with Fleet Admirals commanding entire fleets for large scale battles these are the most common in the Empire along with Admirals, Vice Admirals, Commanders and Captains. This system gives checks and balances even with the royal family holding most power within the Empire every officer holds a voice making sure that everything is running smoothly and effectively Military The Aurora Star Empire's state was based on having a stong military for defense and offense with the military consisting of Imperial Navy, Imperial Army, the Startrooper Corps which was answerable to Imperial High Command along with Imperial Intelligence giving the ability to dispatch agents to other worlds outside of ASE controlled territory to subvert the governments or gain intelligence. The various fleets of the navy were largely made up of various ships including Star Destroyers with nearly 800 of which comprised of each fleet as soon as 157 ABY. With the Empire's holding of several highly important shipyards such as Kuat Drive Yards, Sluis Van, SoroSuub Corporation and Sienar Fleet Systems using ships from all four of those corporations bolstering its resources and ships to drive any enemy away from their territory. Along with the legendary Imperial Deparment of Military Research that had somehow survived the Fall with the others. The Imperial Army included AT-AT, AT-HAT and AT-ST walkers, LAAT/i's, AT-TEs and other mechanical walkers created from Rothana Heavy Engineering with Startroopers, the equal of stormtroopers, being the ASE's footsoldiers. But there were other elite soldier units within the ASE such as the Aurora Elite Guard formed from a clan of 5,000 Esh-kha warriors drawing upong their legendary combat skills along with the feared Bloodguard Commandos and their intelligence equal the Ghost Commandos.which these three units being even better in combat than the legendary 501st Legion first used by the Galactic Empire. Territory The Aurora Star Empire started from a single planet named Sarrassia in the Grumani Sector before it spread outwards taking over either sectors within the Outer Rim consisting of over a thousand habitable systems a small minority of which were terraformed to make them suitable once again such as Callos as it continues its expansion throughout the galaxy. At current, these eight sectors make the ASE the most powerful government and miltary force within the devastated galaxy but also the beacon of hope that was longed for. current sectors: *Grumani Sector *Garis Sector *Brema Sector *Reithcas subsector *Bon'nyuw-Luq Sector *Bozhnee Sector *Seswenna Sector *Mayagil Sector *Sluis Sector Alliances Night Huntresses Category:Governments